narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kousei
Kousei ( 更生 ) is a from the Takumi Village, Background Kousei was born during an era of unrivaled prosperity, during which the village had many technological advancements. This was due to a generous donation from the Allied Shinobi Forces, as many villages were in the process of reconstruction. This is the reason the Kousei was chosen as it means "Rebirth", something which the village was experiencing at the time. His childhood was one of happiness as he had many friends and loving parents. However despite this he left the village and became mercenary ninja a year after he was promoted to Jōnin status. As a mercenary Kousei was tasked with many missions the most notable being the assassination of the Fire Daimyō. The event took place on the 6th of August during the lord's various visits to Konoha. The Daimyō was being escorted by his . This particular task would prove to be near impossible for any other shinobi, even for the well known criminal empire, known as The Black Vipers, a terrorist organisation notorious for orchestrating multiple assassinations of corrupt politicians. The organisation's founder, and current linchpin, entrusted this monumental task to their top assassinations, Kousei, Yurai and Rinne. The three were tasked with the assassination of the heavily guarded Daimyō. However the three each had their doubts about the upcoming mission, as they doubted a bunch of adolescents were any match for the opposing shinobi. Kousei was even ready to forfeit the task to one of his associates however this was before Rinne came along and after a long heated discussion, convinced him to go through with it as instructed. While on route to Yurai realised there was something off with the trail, it had been the same for the last several minutes. At first he didn't take much notice of it but after he spotted the same occurrence, a total of four times, he had Rinne scan their chakra. Under ten seconds she had thoroughly scanned their chakra and confirmed Yurai's suspicion, they had been under an illusion the entire time. After the realisation of this both him and Kousei pulled out their katana while Yurai attempted to release the . Upon releasing the illusion the trio spotted a total of twelve people surrounding them, each wearing a white sash with the Fire Country's symbol. The three were paralysed with fear as they had been standing in the presence of the Daimyō's personal guards, the guardians themselves. Kousei, although feeling terrified, mustered up all his courage and prepared for battle. Yurai and Rinne were both feeling discouraged but upon seeing Kousei will to fight quickly shrugged it off and did the same. The opposing forces were surprised at the trio's courage, as many would've ran away just from the thought of being in their presence, and asked for their names so they could make proper graves for them upon the trio's deaths. The three felt quite surprised at the quite but nonetheless complied with the foes request. After this Yurai suggested he stay and Kousei stay and battle the twelve while Rinne carry out the mission and kill the Daimyō. After a total of three whole hours the duo had finally weakened the twelve and attempted to go for the final blow. This was until the two heard a loud scream coming from Rinne's direction. Kousei immediately left in the direction of the scream, not being able to finish the twelve by himself Yurai followed begrudgingly. Upon their arrival Kousei found Rinne lying on the ground, badly wound. He immediately tended to her wound however Yurai, although not as skilled as her, detected a foreign chakra in her body, upon detection he pulled Kousei away from her. Rinne then begged Kousei to help her, as she was being engulfed in a strange substance, however as he approached Yurai gripped his left hand. He then told he that it was not their problem as the Daimyō was still alive. Kousei could not believe the words coming out of his comrades mouth, as he suggesting that they just leave her like this. As he was about to oppose the idea a large explosion blew them backwards. As Kousei was tried to identify what was going on he noticed Rinne was no longer there. So he took it that she must've been killed in the bang. He had little time to grieve as a thirteenth member of the Guardian had appeared. Yurai quickly figured that she must've been kept a secret by the Daimyō especially for situations like this. As Kousei and Yurai prepared for battle the girl cut herself, loosing a trail of blood. Astonished by this Yurai let down his guard, a fatal mistake, as the girl vanished into thin air and quickly reformed behind them. Kousei looked towards Yurai as he fell to the ground. It took a few moments for him to process what had happened, both his teammates were killed in front of his eyes and they had all been outclassed. As he felt a number of different emotions filling him up, anger, jealousy, sadness, along with a bunch of undescribable emotions, his eyes loosed a stream. He felt great power surge through his veins, wanting to avenge his fallen comrades, used this newfound ability to wreak vengance. By using a combination of his kenjutsu and teleportation ninjutsu he barely managed to take them down. After this mission Kousei left The Black Vipers in order to travel the world and contemplate what it means to be alive. However this was not easy as the Boss prevented him form leaving holding the remains of Rinne and Yurai hostage. Because of this Kousei and his employer came to a compromise, his employer would let him travel around the world and allow him to bury his former comrades' corpses in dignity, under the condition that he would continue to remain under employment but with no pay, a condition that he agreed to. Appearance Kousei has dark brown skin and black, curly hair, which reaches just below his collar. He also possesses incredible good looks as many women fall victim to this, much to his dismay. This is due him being self - reserved and the fact he does not like social interaction... Personality Kousei is a self reserved individual who does not do well at social interaction. This leaves many people greatly underestimating his abilities as many take him as a weakling. He is also known to be shy and unknowing when around women, leaving him highly flustered whenever around one even his own sister. Despite this Kousei is an excellent combatant and is more than capable of defending himself and others. He seems to have his own personal nindō which focuses around the belief of defending those who cannot defend themselves, and will go to great lengths to ensure that this condition is met. Abilities Kousei's main skill lies within his mastery of Kenjutsu and Space - Time Techniques. He uses these two abilities hand in hand with each other to create a unique fighting style which he often refers to as Butterfly (蝶, Chouchou). This involves the rapid teleportation, used for both offensive and defensive movements, of the user while attacking with a bladed weapon, resulting the user being virtually untouchable due to his rapid teleportation. Dōjutsu Upon seeing both Yurai and Rinne's deaths a strange Dōjutsu took root in both his eyes. Although at first frightened by the development of his new powers Kousei eventually learned how to control and utilise techniques this power. The space - time jutsu which stem from this eye are performed on a much greater scale but still finer than the average ones. Due to this it has become Kousei's main fighting style. Kenjutsu This is Kousei's main fighting style due to his knowledge of weapons, specifically swords, he has learned to make full use of his sword. This is done by using all aspects of his sword, from the actual blade to it's hilt, by doing this he is capable of taking down large forces without staining his blade. Although trained in assassination he prefers not to kill his opponents but instead knocks them out by using the hilt of his sword. Trivia *The name Kousei means 'Rebirth'. *Kousei databook entry: **his favourite foods include and **his least favourite food is ???. **his most favourite drink is ???. **his least favourite drink is ???. **One of Kousei's most favourite phrases is "Even monkeys fall from trees" (猿も木から落ちる, Saru mo ki kara ochiru), which means anyone can make a mistake. **Kousei has completed 119 official missions in total: 19 D-rank, 57 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 16 S-rank.